


Trouble

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Manson Rescue Series [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children get themselves into trouble with Mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

They’d insisted.

 

  
It wasn’t _their_ fault the lamp she’d bought on vacation in London, England was now shattered on the floor. Nor was it their fault the window next to it was as well. In fact, it wasn’t _their_ fault they were so bad at physics that they’d been unable to predict the trajectory of the baseball they’d been batting around in the backyard.

 

  
Catherine sighed as she looked down at the shattered remains of the items in question, the mentioned baseball sitting squarely in the centre. She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at her four children who were standing all in a row off to the side. Her mind registered the kick of the baby currently in her womb and wondered if this little one would be as mischievous as her older four. She’d rolled her eyes at their childish denials. Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg were twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six and twenty-one (respectively) for crying out loud!

 

  
“You all just wait until your father gets home,” she said a she turned on her heel and strode out of the room. “And clean up this mess,” she called over her shoulder. They complied as she went into the kitchen to finish her baking until Gil got home. Then there would really be hell to pay for her trouble-making children.

 

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> my Greg is younger than canon Greg


End file.
